


So Poignant {Jay x Tim}

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Jay cries, Jay is dead, Jay is sad, M/M, Tim is sad, Tim is very sad, hurt jay, hurt tim, sad stuff, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The goodbyes aren't the most painful,The flashbacks that follow are.
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Masky, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	So Poignant {Jay x Tim}

"Why are you still waiting?"

Jay's voice echoed through Tim's head. "Why do you still think I'm here?" Tim huffed, his breathing getting unsteady. "Why not just move on?" Tim shook his head. "Forget about me." Tim shook his head once more. He resisted the urge to answer back. It's been only a few weeks. He isn't going to survive, living like this.

"Please? Just forget. I don't want you to carry the weight of my death.."

Tim's eyes opened, It was benedict hall. Jay. Jay's still alive at this time right? It was dream Jay, but he should be able to save him at least. Tim clutched his chest and started running, making his way to the basement. "JAY! JAY!" He called out, Tears welling up in his eyes.

Then, A gunshot. Tim blinked, He tripped on himself and fell face first on the floor.

Tim shook his head and got up, suddenly in the room where he saw Jay dead in. Tim screamed, Running over to his dying friend. "JAY! Oh my god..no." Tim cried, shaking his head more in disbelief. Blood spilled from the gunshot wound on his side. The bullet was still in it, The bleeding got worse and an infection seemed to already start. Jay chuckled half-heartedly and smiled weakly at Tim.

"I'm sorry..."

He muttered slowly and coughed out blood, Tim applied pressure onto his wound and sobbed loudly. "It wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry for anything!" Tim bit his bottom lip and leaned down at Jay. 

"But it was...I should've stayed at your house..I'm sorry I didn't l-listen.."  
  


Jay said and closed his eyes. "No no, It was my fault. Everything is my fault. Come on Jay..D-Don't..Don't..die.." Tim's tears fell onto Jay's cheeks, he held Jay's hand desperately. "I...I'm tired..Tim.." Jay mumbled and his breathing was slowing down.

"Please Jay..Please....Stay with me.."

Tim touched his forehead with Jay's, His sobbing increased and his nose was runny. Tears fell down Jay's cheeks as well, They were steady and there was only a bit. "Don't..Cry..None of this is your fault Jaybird..." Tim muttered to Jay and let go of Jay's hand to cup his cheek softly.

"I love you..Don't leave me.."

Jay chuckled again and opened his eyes slightly. His once blue hopeful eyes turned to a dull grey as his eyes got cloudy. "I..K-Knew..You had a..crush on me.." He smiled. His pulse slowed and his breaths were so shallow.

"I love you too..."

Tim shook his head, Jay's eyes closed again and his smile faded. His body went limp and his tears came to a halt. "No..Jay..Jay....." Tim hugged Jay's lifeless body, His skin turned cold and his blood stained Tim's clothes.

" _I'm_ sorry I wasn't able to protect you.."

\---

Tim woke up, He was off his bed and tears fell from his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tim put his head in his hands and sobbed lightly.

He just wanted Jay back.

He missed Jay so, much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this Angst.
> 
> :")
> 
> I'm sure I did. Writing this brought feels.


End file.
